


An Unlikely Friendship

by NerdKenz2001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ladybug, Basically Hawkmoth “adopts” Marinette, F/M, Gabriel loves his son, Hawkmoth is like a second dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdKenz2001/pseuds/NerdKenz2001
Summary: Hawkmoth saves Marinette from falling to her death and basically learns how to except the fact his wife is gone and to be happy with his son. Will he change his evil ways?





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette couldn’t believe her luck. First, she gets invited to her idol’s fashion show, was and second, she gets to hang out with Adrien! Any girl would have fainted by now, but Marinette was calm and collected.

...

..

.

Who was she kidding? She was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. It didn’t help that her mortal enemy was here too. Chloe Bourgeois was a horrible excuse for a human being but since she was Adrien’s childhood friend Marinette just tried to ignore her.

Keyword: Tried.

Much to everyone’s shock, Chloe ended up Akumatizing some poor intern of Gabriel’s. Said that a dead rat could see better than her and basically threaten to blacklist her if she didn’t fix her design. When the young intern fought back, Chloe had her dad kicked out of a fashion show that he wasn’t even running. Corruption at it’s finest.

“I am Fashion Disaster and I will take my revenge on Chloe Bourgeois!”

Now this is a normal Tuesday for Paris, but what wasn’t normal was that people saw that an innocent civilian got caught in the crossfire. 

Marinette was said civilian.

When the akuma victim smashed into the building Marinette was hiding in, the floor gave way and she went tumbling down. Much to the horror of Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. 

Marinette screamed in terror as the Paris street fast approached her, but the next thing she knew she was safely on the ground.

”B-but...?” Marinette looked up to see pale, purple butterflies that were traveling in a group fluttering overhead. Her eyes widen because there was no way that _Hawkmoth_ saved her. 

“Mar- Civilian!” Marinette looked over to see Rena Rouge come flying at her and sweeping her into a giant hug. The bluenette was confused because she had no idea why the fox superhero was hugging her. Rena must have noticed because she quickly let go and helped the young designer to safety. 

* * *

Gabriel couldn’t believe he just did that. Why would he save that young designer?

 _’Because your son cares deeply for her, just like you and...’_ Not even his subconscious could bare to say his beloved’s name. He didn’t want Adrien to become like him, so he had to save her life. Besides, she showed promise and if he wanted anyone to inherit his business then it would be that Marinette girl. 

At this point he didn’t care that his akuma was defeated. He sent one of his butterflies in order to keep an eye out on the young bluenette.

* * *

 Adrien was livid. Hawkmoth has put his Princess in danger and then saved the girl? 

As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he spotted a familiar butterfly heading towards the direction of his Princess’ house. He could afford that to happen, not when he could have prevented it.

_’Why is he going after her?’_

As her balcony came into view, he saw that Marinette was watering her plants as she listened to music. The akuma fluttered down and landed on the flowers she was watering.

But nothing happened.

The leather-clad hero stopped behind the young teen and stared at the akuma. Why wasn’t she being akumatized? 

Better question was why was an akuma here? She seems so carefree and happy. 

Adrien was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face.

”Chat Noir?”

”Yes my _purr_ -incess?” Marinette rolled her eyes at his antics and ruffled his hair.

”Mind telling me why you’re on my balcony for?” He took a peak over her shoulder and noticed the akuma was gone, so he decided not to alarm the poor girl.

”I can’t just visit my favorite princess in the universe?” He said smoothly, that resulted in a flick to his noise. He pouted at his Princess and she just had the audacity to laugh at him!

* * *

 Gabriel Agreste sensed a negative emotion come from somewhere in Paris and smirked. Maybe now he will get Chat Noir’s and Rena Rouge’s Miraculous! 

And since it’s obvious they both care about the young designer...

”Hello, Frightening. I am Hawkmoth. In order to achieve your revenge of Mme. Grena you must first you must follow my one request. I need you to kidnap Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Now his reign of terror will truely begin. Since Paris’ two superheroes will do anything for the young designer then they will happily hand over their miraculous! 

...

...

In twenty minutes or so, his latest akuma handed over the young bluenette. She was struggling, which was the be expected, but since she was weaker that the akuma it did nothing.

”Let me go you mo-“

”A young lady shouldn’t use such fowl language.” Marinette’s head snapped over to Hawkmoth’s voice and she glared at him.

”Two things. One) Why did you save me one day then kidnap me the next?! Make up you mind! Two) Don’t tell me what I can -“ Let’s just say what game next was something that no one should ever hear come out a teenage girl’s mouth. To make a long story short- she threatened to castrate the super villain. Even his akuma seemed nervous around the baker.

”M-my... Young Lady! That kind of language will not be tolerated!” Hawkmoth snapped.

”Yeah,” Marintte sassed back. “Like I really care what you think! You kidnapped me!”

As the two argued, the akuma slipped out without being noticed and decided he would take his chances with the two superheroes, who would most likely kill him for kidnapping the young designer. Better face them then those two who are very scary.


	2. Chapter 2

Rena Rouge had to hold Chat Noir back from murdering the akuma. Sure, she wanted to bash the dude’s skull in but as heroes the kind of had a responsibility to protect Paris.

Even though they have murderous intent flowing through their vains. 

“Let me at that limp noddle!” Chat cried as he escaped from Rena’s grip, only to be recaptured a second later. Rena tried to explain to Chat that Marinette would not forgive him if he hurt the akuma and how the real enemy is Hawkmoth. He calmed down a little but glared at the-

“Yeah I’d rather fight you guys then deal with the other two.”  Frightening mumbled in annoyance.

”What other two,” Rena questioned the Akuma.

”Hawkmoth and that blue-haired girl. Man is she feisty.” Chat Noir grabbed the akuma by the collar and made him tell him where Hawkmoth is.

”Probably losing his sanity.” 

* * *

Marinette sat in a chair in Hawkmoth’s evil cave and ate some fried chicken. That was the only way to shut the bluenette up as Hawkmoth “plotted”. 

“Want some?” Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow in confusion.

”What?”

”Just because you’re evil doesn’t mean you can’t eat.” He shook his head ‘no’ and she just shrugged. “You got cat?” 

“What?”

”Geez. Is that the only word you know? Do. You. Have. A. Cat.”

”Why do you want to know?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and explained to him that most bad guys have a cat that they stroke evilly. Hawkmoth rolled his eyes and mumbled that she watches too many movies. 

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours before Hawkmoth asked a question. 

“So why were you at that Fashion Show?” Marinette smiled in glee and started rambling.

”Well, I was invited by my friend and I got to meet his father. His father is like an idol of mine and I love all his designs. Even though one design from his Autumn Worries collection was a little bland. I think he should have added a little more flair to the collar. Like add orange sequins to it. Just because autumn is covered in dead things doesn’t mean you can’t find beauty out of it.”

As Marinette continued rambling on about her idols fashion choices, Hawkmoth stared to deduce this girl.

_’I thought something was missing in that piece but the deadline was coming up so I sent out an unfinished piece. No one actually noticed that it was unfinished but the teenage girl my son is infatuated with.’_

“Mr. Hawkmoth?” He was snapped out of his thoughts when the young girls voice piped up.

”Yes?”

”I have school tomorrow and I need to finish my Physics homework.” Hawkmoth rolled his eyes.

”I need to keep you in order to achieve Rena Rouge’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

Marinette looked puzzled and asked him why he wanted two pieces of jewelry. Hawkmoth hesitated before he commanded his butterflies to take the young designer home. His mind wandered back to his wife and son then back to her question.

Would they be happy if they knew he was doing this?

* * *

Marinette sat in her chaise designing a dress in her sketchbook. Her Maman and Papa were worried sick when the akuma kidnapped her, but what they didn’t know was that Hawkmoth was the one who sent her back due to her a question. As she was lost in her thoughts, the dress design seemed to be finished. 

It was a party dress inspired by Hawkmoth for some reason. It was a purple cocktail dress with an asymmetrical sleeve that was white. The dress stopped above the knees and had ripped tights that were black. The most interesting thing about the dress was that it had a covering that looked like black butterfly wings. 

She was confused. Was her thoughts about the super villain what made her unconsciously design a dress that looked like him?  She groaned in frustration and decided that she needed to go to bed because she had school in the morning.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge were keeping an eye on the young designer. 

"Should we keep an eye on her since we don't know why Hawkmoth let her go?" Rena asked. Chat nodded and they decided to spilt up responsibility. On Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday was when Chat Noir kept an eye on her while the other days were when Rena would keep an eye on her. 

"See you at school," Rena said before she went home and Chat gave one more glance at the bluenette before going home.

 

 

Marinette ran as fast as she could and made it just before the final bell rang. "Girl you need to go to bed at a normal time," Marinette's best friend, Alya said as the designer sat down. Marinette nodded and started taking notes of the teachers lesson. Alya and Adrien gave each other a quick glance because they were both worried about her.

 When the school bell bang indicating for lunch Alya had to nudge her best friend awake because halfway through the lesson she fell asleep. She jumped when she was nudged by her friend. 

“Wassup...?” Alya rolled her eyes at her best friend and helped her up out of her seat. Adrien looked concerned about the bluenette but decided to cause the girl to freak out. It couldn’t be because she hated him...could it?

”Adrrrieeen,” his kwami whined. “I’m hungry...!”

”You’ll live.” 

“No I won’t...!”

* ** _Boom*_**

**_*Crash*_ **

”Sorry Plagg,” Adrien gave him a small piece of Camembert after hiding away from view before summoning his transformation. “But duty calls!”

* * *

Marinette was pushed into a closet by Alya when they found out about the akuma attack. Marinette grumbled and rubbed her shoulder from the sudden push. 

“Come on Mari,” she encouraged before trying to bust down the door. When her shoulder made contact she’s went flying back in pain, but she wouldn’t give up. Marinette was kept body slamming the door until it finally busted open. 

Although, when she made it outside she started to panic. There was fire everywhere and he was trapped. The exit was blocked off and the two superheroes of Paris where somewhere else.

”Help!” She screamed but ended up coughing due to the smoke. Then, she heard the stuff of nightmares, the ceiling was caving in. Marinette covered her head and expected to die.

Then something unexpected happened. Black Butterflies crawled through the cracks and formed a dome around her. The debris either bounced or rolled off of the protective dome, then said dome teleported her to the outside. 

Marinette enjoyed the fresh air before someone noticed she was safe. The paramedics came rushing towards her and hooked her up to get more oxygen in her system. The two superheroes were looking guilty because they unintentionally put the young designer in danger, but Marinette flashed both of them a smile to tell them that it was okay. 

* * *

Hawkmoth leaned against his cane in relief. He made a mental note to never make fire-based akumas. Yes, he might want the miraculous, but not at the cost of innocent children’s lives. Especially children around his son’s age, and children his son cares about.

‘ _Is getting Emilé back worth all the destruction?’_ Hawkmoth shook his head and chuckled softly. ‘ _Seems like this young girl has gotten into my head. Interesting...’_

Gabriel powered down and went upstairs to distract himself from his doubts.

 

“Father?” Gabriel looked up to see his son standing in the door way very uncertainly. He gestured for Adrien to enter and then asked him to give his honest opinion about something.

”Do you remember to blue-haired girl who created that hat your were allergic to?” Adrien’s face lit up, but he tried to hide it from his father.

”You mean Marinette?”

”Yes...” Gabriel paused then asked a question. “Do you think I should make her my apprentice? She obviously has extreme talent in the fashion and trust me... You have a very unique sense of style.”

Adrien stared at his father before laughing. “If that is your way of saying that I have bad fashion taste then you are not wrong.”

Gabriel shook his head fondly at his son. He reminds him so much of his mother it’s very unnerving to say the least. “So? Should I recuit her?” 

“Of course! Marinette is very talented!” Gabriel nodded.

 _’Maybe this will give my son the chance to get closer to her,’_ he thought with a mischievous grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel totally ships Adrienette. Just sayin’

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it was to write this without having Hawkmoth sound like a pedophile?


End file.
